Bloom aka Carrie
by EvilBloom
Summary: A outcast high school girl with a religious zealot mom and has telekinetic powers. She exhibits her powers more, and when a cruel trick plays out on prom night she unleashes her telekinetic wrath and destroys her school, her mother, and herself
1. Chapter 1

i woke up by my alarm clock, i got up and ready for school, i wore a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs, my shoes are yellow wedge-sandals. i went down stairs and ate breakfast, my mother Vanessa was praying, my mother had brown hair and mine was red orange

(Vanessa is a slightly tan-skinned woman with short brown hair framing her face and hazel-brown eyes. She wears light makeup, usually consisting of pale yellow-gold eyeshadow and peach lipstick, wears blue overalls with a white shirt underneath, a yellow apron decorated with green apples around her waist and a light blue necklace, her shoes are brown wedges with two white sandal straps.)

"Bloom you are sinning by the way you are dressed, showing your belly, and you shall not sin by showering with the other girls after you get out the pool" My mother said, "But Momma its modern clothes and its the school rule" i said, "I don't care! You shall not sin anymore, seeing those other girls shower" she said

"Yes momma" i said as i finished my food, i went upstairs and i looked at my toothbrush, it began to float, i jerked back and it fell, i grabbed it and brushed my teeth, i went to my room and looked at my school supplies that laid everywhere

i was about to grab my book when it started to float, i gasped and walked back and it fell, i looked at my hands, i extended my arms to my books and they started to float, then everything in my room began to float, "Bloom?" my mother said as i turned around and everything floated back in place

i ran to my bed and i grabbed my stuff, "Yes momma?" i turned around and seen she walked in with a knife in her hand, "Are you ok?" she said as she placed the knife on my night desk, "Yes" i said as i balled up my fist and the knife fell on the floor

"Hurry, im driving you today" she said, "Ok momma" i said as we walked down stairs toward the car, "You hall not sin and go to hell like everyone else" My mother said as she pulled up at the school, "Yes momma" i said as i got out

i walked through the halls as everyone stared at me, "She is so weird" i heard someone whisper, "She is such a freak!" i heard someone say, i looked look at her and then her locker smacked her in the face, i tried not to laugh, i kept walking to my class, i sat down in the back seat by the window, the teacher started to class

i was coping the notes, "Ugh she is just a freak show, i don't even know how she got in here" Mitzi said looking at me, i hated being the weird one, i looked at my pencil and it started to move, i flinched and it flew across the restroom, everyone looked at me, i was looking them, What is happening? i thought, the bell ran and we left to my other class

My teacher didn't come so we had to go to the library, i went to look for a book, i was reaching for a book on the top shelf but couldn't reach it, i raised my hand toward it and it floated out of the shelf, i gasped and the book fell

i turned around and no one was in the aisle, i extended my arm toward the book and it started to shake, and it float upwards, i grabbed the book, i looked up and dropped the book and stopped it in its fall, i extended my hand to it and to the shelf, the book floated back to its place

i walked out the aisle and went to a computer, i typed in the words 'Magic Powers' and books popped out, i clicked nonfictional books, and fewer books popped out, i clicked on the book telekinesis, i saw the section and walked over to it, i walked in the aisle and i seen a couple making out

The girl saw me and pushed the guy away, i hesitated "Sorry" i said and grabbed the book and walked out, i walked over to an empty seat and began to read the book, i went to the librarian, "Bloom, checking out another book i see" She said, "Yes miss, i will bring it back tomorrow" i said as she smiled and handed me the book, i went to a computer and looked up a video, i seen videos but the weren't the kinds i wanted to watch

i grabbed the book and began to read the book, i finished it and turned it in to the librarian, and i walked to the lunch room, i sat alone and ate food, i was looking at a chair Mitzi was about to sit on it, but i moved my head and the chair moved and Mitzi fell

i grabbed my apple and covered my smile with it, the bell rang and i grabbed my stuff and went to class, i looked at the papers on the teachers desk, "Bloom, favorite poem or made one?" the teacher asked, "i made one" i said, he lifted his hand and gestured me to stand in front of everyone

i hesitated and stood up, i walked in front of the class as they all stared at me, i grabbed my paper tightly, i hate speaking in front of everyone, i took a breath and looked at everyone

"Come break me down, bury me, i am finished with you, look into my eyes your killing me, killing me, all i wanted is to be myself, be who i want to be, not be someone I'm not, what if i fell to the floor? couldn't take this anymore, What would you do? Break me even more? Look at my pain, look at it, i tried to be someone else but this is who i really am, you cant change me, you can break my heart even more, you can break my bones, you can crush me as if i were nothing to you, Just come and break me more, I'm tired of watching my back, tired of wondering when you will strike, just... Kill me now" i said looking at everyone

"Thank you, for the depression" the teacher said as everyone laughed, i looked down and headed for my seat, "Asshole" Andy said, i stopped walking and looked up at him, everyone turned to him, i sat down on my seat and turned to look at him, "What did you say Andy?" the teacher looked at him, "I said awesome, what Bloom read was awesome, don't you agree professor?" Andy said as we all turn to look at him

"i personally didn't like it, everyone has different taste in poems and Blooms poem was depressing" he said, i balled up my fists and the papers on his desk flew up, "Her poem speaks the truth, its not depressing" i looked and saw Ivonne, the teacher looked at her, "We have people backstabbing us all the time, her words are the truth and not depression" she said, the teacher looked at me, "Im calling your mother" he said i as looked at him with wide eyes and shock my head

He called my mother, i heard him talk, i balled my fist in anger and the windows popped out and the phone cord was disconnected, papers flew all over the place, wind flew around us, the pencils stabbed the ceiling "Get your books and read" the teacher said as he looked around trying to figure out what happen, we spent the rest of the class reading, the bell rang

i grabbed my stuff and walked out, "Why did you help out the freak show?" Mitzi said, "Her poem was the truth" Ivonne said as she walked away, Mitzi looked at me, i walked outside the school and my mother was parked in front, i walked toward the car and got in, "What was that your teacher said you did?" My mother asked, "Momma i had to read a poem out loud and he got mad because the students saw my point of view" i said as she stared at me

"The teacher doesn't believe in god Momma, thats why he hates me" i said hoping she will believe me, "He is going to hell" she said as she began to drive, when we got to the drive-thru of our house, we got out the car, "Momma what happen to my father?" i asked, my mother turned around and looked at me, "Go inside" she said

i shook my head, "No momma" i said, "Now" she said, i shook my head, "No momma i want to talk to you out here" i said, "We will talk inside" my mom said walking in the house, i leaned on the car, "Loser!" i heard someone yell, i looked at it was Mitzi riding a bike, i looked at her and made her fall, i smiled and walked in the house

"Momma?" i said as i heard something thumping, i walked upstairs and into my mothers room, "Momma?" i asked i saw she was hitting her head on the wall, "Momma stop that" i whispered walking toward her, she looked at me, "Its time to pray little girl" she said, i shook my head and walked back, "Momma i haven't sin, and i want to talk about my father" i said

"Not wanting to pray is sin" she said, i walked back shaking my head, i walked out her room and down stairs with her behind, "Its time to pray" she said grabbing my hand, "No momma i don't want to pray, i want to know about my father" i said trying to struggle her off, she looked at me, "Momma people call me weird, i don't want to be weird, i want to be normal" i said

"Go inside the closet and pray for forgiveness little girl" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the closet, she threw me the closet, i fell in and got up and she slammed the door, i tried to push it open but she locked it, "Momma! Momma Let me out!" i yelled "Pray little girl, pray" she said, "MOMMA!" i yelled at the top of my lungs and the door cracked, i jerked back looking at it

* * *

Griselda gasped, her students looked at her, "Excuse me class, if i find disorder in here, no one is going to the dance" she said as the girls whined, Griselda ran to Faragonda's office, and without knock she opened the door, "Miss Faragonda did you feel that?" she blurted

"Yes Griselda" Faragonda replied, "Where do you think it came from?" Griselda asked, "Earth, possibly the state CA to be exact, i must go there" Faragonda said looking out the window, "But thats a huge search, when you will return?" Griselda asked "Im not sure, until i find the source of that power, what we felt was just a fragment of the power" Faragonda said

Griselda gasped, "May the luck be on your side, be safe miss Faragonda" Griselda said, "While i am gone you shall take my place while i return" Faragonda said as Griselda nodded, and then Faragonda teleported to earth


	2. Chapter 2

i woke up and saw my mother shaking me, "You finished your prayers little girl?" she asked as i saw i was still in the closet, "Yes momma" i lied, "Thats a good girl" she kissed my cheek and i went to my room and back to sleep, the next day i woke up and got ready for school, i walked down stairs and i saw a note on the table

_'I went in early for work, you shall not sin today little girl, momma loves you'_ i read, i smiled, i turned to my house and raised my arms, everything began to float, "I wonder why i have magic powers" i whispered to myself, i set everything down, i looked at the cereal and a plate, they started to float toward the table

i gestured my arm toward the fridge and it opened, i pointed at the milk and it floated, i made the cereal and milk pour itself, i looked at the spoon and it flew toward the plate, i grabbed the spoon and ate the cereal as i smiled

i finished my cereal and made it wash itself, "Backpack" i said as it flew to me, i smiled as grabbed it, i grabbed my house keys and walked to school

"Oh look the freak show appeared" Mitzi said as everyone laughed, i looked at Mitzi and the book slapped her in the face, i smiled and walked away

i walked pasted them, they started to throw things at me, i ran into the restroom, i looked in the mirror, i was mad that they called me a freak show, i wanted to be normal, i looked at the mirror and it began to crack, it cracked and the pieces fell in the sink

i looked around and looked at the broken mirror, and the pieces began to float, i heard someone coming and the pieces fell in the sink, i grabbed my bag and walked out, i seen a girl walk in, i skipped class and went to the library, i went to the back aisle

Books were scattered all over the place, i sat down, criss cross, and place my hands on my legs with my palms face up, the books began to float, then i started to float, all the books were flying and uncrossed my legs and i was standing, flying, i set the books down

i heard someone in the library, i peeked and saw Mitzi, i looked at the chair and moved it, and she was going to sit but fell down, i covered my mouth, and leaned against the book shelf, i heard her fall, i tried not to laugh

i laid down on the floor and peaked out, i made some books float in the air, she screamed and then i made the tables and chair float, Mitzi screamed and ran out screaming in horror, i laughed and put everything down gently, i grabbed my stuff and ran out

'Students we are having the prom tomorrow night, i would like for everyone to join in and party!' they announce as i went to my other class, i made the makers, paper, and books fall, scaring the teacher and the other students

i walked into the cafeteria and i walked over to where i usually eat and took out my food, i seen Andy walking my way, i looked down to my food, he sat down across to me, i looked up at him, "Hi" he said, i looked at him, "Uh i wanted to ask if you wanted to come to prom with me?" he said

i looked behind him and i seen Mitzi and everyone else staring at us, "Why are you trying to trick me?" i whispered, "Im not, i want to take you" he said, "Why? Why me? why do you want to take the weird one?" i asked him, "Weird is normal, and normal is weird, and plus i love the poem you made up with, and i don't want to take the real weirdos" he said as i smiled

"So what do you say?" he looked at me, "Ok" i smiled, "You have a beautiful smile" he said as i looked down, "Ill pick you up at 7" he said, "Ok" i said as we got up and left to class, i spend the class time moving things

* * *

Faragonda teleported back to Alfea, "Faragonda did you find her?" Griselda said as she seen her, "No, but she has been using her power, and i have narrowed it down near Compton" Faragonda said, "I fear the worst miss Faragonda" Griselda said, "Indeed, that power can kill a lot of lives, including her own" Faragonda said as she sat down and Griselda gasped

"That means, if its not controlled in time, anyone can die just being near her when she throws a tantrum" Griselda said as Faragonda nodded her head, "I have to find her" Faragonda said as Griselda nodded and Faragonda teleported

* * *

i walked home after school, and i seen my mothers car in the drive thru, "Momma I'm home" i said as i walked my house "Momma tomorrow the school prom, and a guy invited me and i accepted" i said

"No, you are staying here, everyone is going to laugh at you, they are just going to laugh at you" she whispered placing her hands on my face, "Momma stop it" i whispered, my mother moved back and she turned to look at me, "You aren't going" she said

"Momma i have already accepted" i said, "Call that boy and say you cant go, say your sick, and we will stay here and pray" she said as i shook my head, "No momma, I'm not going to pray, I'm going to prom" i said

"Your sinning little girl, you are disobeying me, you will stay here and pray" she said, "No momma, people call me weird, i don't want to be weird, i want to be normal" i said, "God is going to punish you" she said as i shook my head

"Momma if i stay then you will have to tell me about my father" i said, "No, Your father was the devil, he made me sin, and i liked it, i should have send you to heaven, i should have killed you-" she snapped "MOMMA!" i yelled as everything floated even my mom

My mother gasped as she seen everything float, i dropped her, as she fell to the floor, she looked up at me, "Momma if i concentrate hard enough i can make things move" i said, "Only the devil can use magic" she said

"I'm not the devil momma and I'm going to prom" i said walking up my room, i grabbed my dress and started to work on it, my mother started to sew and stared at me as i use magic to work on it

The next day i woke up, i got off my bed and changed, "Momma?" i said as i walking downstairs, and there was a note on the table _"Went to work early, tell that guy you aren't going and pray for forgiveness little girl" _ i read, i rolled my eyes, i grabbed my money and keys and went to the store

i bought some earrings, and a necklace, and some shoes to match my dress, i walked back home and i fixed my hair, i curled my hair and let it lose down, i put on eyeliner, mascara, a bit of blush and lipstick

i put on my dress and my mother walked in, she stared at me, i looked out the window checking if Andy was here, "He's not coming" she said as i turned to look at her, "Momma don't ruin this for me" i said looking myself in the mirror

"I can see your dirty pillows" she said, i turned to look at her, "Breast momma, you have them, every girl has them" i said, my mother began to smack herself, i raised my hand and stopped her, "Momma you hurting yourself isn't going to change my mind" i said as i seen Andy was here

i walked out my room and downstairs, "Bloom is not to late, you can take off that dress and we will burn it together and we will pray" she said to my holding my hands, "No momma" i said moving my hands, i extended my hand toward her and she began to float

"Im going to prom momma and you wont be able to stop me" i said as the closet door opened and i threw her inside and locked the door and burned the lock, she smacked the door, "Ill be back and let you out momma" i said as i turned on the radio

i walked out the house, "You look beautiful Bloom" Andy said as i smiled, "Thank you" i said as i got the limo and we drove off, we pulled up, i looked out the window and saw all the girls beautiful dresses, "Are you nervous?" Andy asked, i turned to look at him

"Yes, i never actually been to prom" i said looking back outside, "Dont worry we are going to have a blast, trust me" he said as i smiled, he got out the car and walked over to my side and opened the door, he extended his arm out to me and i placed mine on top of his

He helped me out the car, we were entering when Andy said hi to someone i didn't know, "Hey Bloom this is Rio, he has been my best friends since elementary" he said as they hugged and did a small dance, "If they end up dancing together i will dance with you" i seen his girlfriend say to me

i let out a small laugh, she slipped her hand through mine, "Im Shante" she said, "Bloom" i smiled, "I love your dress where did you get it?" she asked me, "I made it" i said "Really?" she said as i nodded my head, we went to sit down

Rio and Shante went to go dance, "Do you want to dance?" he asked as i looked at the others dance, "Lets wait for a slow song" i said as he laughed, then a slow song played, "Oh theres our song" Andy said as he stood up

i shook my head, "I don't know how to dance" i said as he pulled me up and we walked toward the dance floor, "ill teach you, you place your arm on my shoulder, the other on my hand, and i will place my hand on your hip, and we move with the beat of song" Andy said

We started to dance, i smiled and laughed as he twirled me, "Its time to pick our Prom King and Prom Queen" a guy said as we walked to to seats, they handed us a paper, i saw my name and Andy's where on it, "We are on here" i said as i looked at Andy

"So we are" he said, "Who are you going to vote for?" i asked him, "Us" he smiled, "But that wouldn't be fair" i said, "True, but life is not fair now is it?" he said as he looked at me, i smiled, "To the devil" he said as he checked out names and looked at me

"To the devil" i smiled and checked our names and we put in a box as they passed by, "So what do we do if we win?" i asked him while they were counting the votes, "We walk up to the stage and they are going to place the crowns on our heads while we did an idiotic dance" he said as we laughed


	3. Chapter 3

"The votes are in and our King and Queen are.. Bloom and Andy" the guy said as everyone clapped and cheered, Andy got up and pulled me up and we walked toward the stage

They placed the crowns on our heads and they handed me flowers, i looked at everyone and smiled, they were all clapping and smiling, i reached and grabbed Andy's hand, then i felt something liquid fall on top of me, i heard everyone gasp as i dropped the flowers

i lifted my hands and saw something like blood, i looked at my hands in horror, i looked at Andy and saw he had a little bit splashed on him, "What the fuck?" he said out loud, i looked up and saw a bucket and Mitzi running down the stairs

i looked at the door and it closed shut, then i heard something hit Andy, i turned to look at him, the bucket hit him on the head, Andy fell down on the floor with wide eyes

i bend over to him, "Andy?" i said moving his face toward me, he didn't blink, i pressed my fingers on his neck, he was dead, tears came to my eyes, i stood up and seen on the huge screen, my dress and hair and my body covered in blood

i screamed high pitch and everyone flew back, i extended my arms out and locked the doors and windows, everyone looked up at me, i screamed as the tables and chairs floated, i extended my arms out and a dragon fire came out

it flew around everyone burning the cloths of the table and chairs, the chairs and tables fell, i seen Shante and Rio looking at me, i extended my arm toward them and they flew outside to safety, i turned to the teacher that made fun of my poem, "Still find my poem depressing?" i hissed and extended my arm out to him and he began to float

"Bloom.. Please.." he choked out, i made the dragon fire fly around him burning him and then entered his mouth and burned him inside out, everyone screamed in horror and ran trying to get out, i looked at everyone at made fun of me

i send tables and chairs to them, making them get hit and die, i send a stick at a boy who always made fun of me, it flew straight at him, stabbing his stomach, blood poured out as he fell to the floor

i made Mitzi's best friends fall and everyone stepped on them as the ran, when they tried to get up i would use magic to slam their heads against the floor, my dragon flew to everyone who made fun of me, burning their skin

i seen the ones who never did anything to me by the doors, i opened them and they ran out, i seen Mitzi run out and into her boyfriends car as they drove away, i looked at the car, i used magic to fly out the place, i seen dead burned bodies as i flew outside

Everyone stared at me as i landed outside and walked in the direction where Mitzi drove off, they stopped at a red light, i walked toward them as i seen the police and fire trucks going to put the fire out

The light turned green and the drove off i was behind then, i stomped my foot and the floor broke in half, they turned around and they saw me, they drove faster toward me, i extended my arm out and the car stopped, i seen the guy hit his nose on the steering wheel, and blood poured out and i knew he was dead

Mitzi looked up at me and then her boyfriend, she moved to is side and backed up the car and drove straight to me, i lifted my hands and the car lifted, i seen Mitzi's face, she was horrified, i saw the was a gas station next to us, so i stepped out the car and threw the car into the gas station

i walked over to the car and see Mitzi's face through the window, glass came out her face, she was breathing hard and looked at me, i walked away, i turned back and saw gas was leaking, i extended my arm and fire was send at the gas, then it exploded, i turned away and walked home

"Momma?" i said as i walked over to the closet and seen a huge hole with blood on the door, i looked inside and she wasn't there, i heard the top floor shriek, i looked up, and walked upstairs

"Momma?" i asked as i walked in her room, she wasn't there, i heard someone walk behind me, i turned and no one was there, i walk to the restroom, i took off my clothes and let the water run down my body, i washed my face and my arms and legs, washing the blood off me

i got out and dried my body and put on my pjs, my hair was half dry, i walked out and heard something, i walked toward the living room downstairs, "Momma?" i asked, i looked in and no one was there, i turned around to head to her room but then i jumped when i seen her behind me

"Momma you were right, they laughed at me" i said as tears came down my cheeks, i hugged her, "Lets pray little girl" she said as we kneeled down "Yes Momma" i said as we began to pray, then i left something stab my back, i screamed out in pain "MOMMA!" i yelled as she pulled out the knife and i send her flying backwards

"You know the devil never dies, it keeps coming back, we just have to keep killing it" she said as i bursted out running but she threw herself at me, i felt the knife cut the back of my leg, i screamed in pain, i kicked her off and tried to crawl to the door

She turned me around and she slashed my arm, i fell on my back and my mother got on top of my and she attacked me, i moved my head and the knife hit the floor, she lifted the knife and was about to strike when i use magic to stop her, i made every pointy object float and pointed at her

She looked up then at me, "You wont kill your mother" she said, "Just watch me" i said and made the objects stab her, she flew against the closet door and her arms were stretched out with a knife through them

She had a knifes, scissors, and forks through her, she looked at me and i made the fire dragon appear, i made a small fire snake appear and it slithered toward her, it landed on her body and burned her skin, she screamed

"Don't do it" i heard a lady said, the snake disappeared and i turned around and saw a old lady. She had short curly white hair and gold hoop earrings. She wore black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses, a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim and a single violet button and the vest also has puffed sleeves, a long pink skirt that has has ruffles near her ankles, and her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles

"My name is Faragonda and i can help you" she said, "Go away!" i yelled and send her my dragon fire, she made a shield and i jerked back, she gasped and looked at me, "Your Bloom" she said, i looked at her confused

i grabbed a knife off my mothers body and pointed at Faragonda, "Who are you and how do you know me?" i asked her, "Im just like you, i can make things move, i have magic" she said as i stared at her, "Show me" i said

She clapped her hands together and the began to glow, i dropped the knife and walked toward her as if i were hypnotized, she opened her hands and butterflies flew out, i looked at her, "Ho- How do you know me?" i asked her

"I will tell you the truth but you must be calm because it is going to hit you big" she said as she looked around the room, i seen i had made everything float, "This might surprise you, but I'm telling the truth ok" she said as i nodded, "She is not our mother" she said as i looked at Vanessa, i looked back at Faragonda

"How- How do you know that?" i stuttered, "Because where i come from we all know you, i live in another dimension, a magic dimension, and you are a princess of the planet Domino, you were sent here because three evil witches attacked your kingdom and turned your parents to stones, your older sister sent you here to keep you safe, and your power is the dragon fire, the power of Domino" she said

"Where are my real parents now?" i asked her as i grabbed my arm, it was still dripping blood, i was putting my weight on my leg that wasn't cut, "Still turned to stone, Come with me and i will help you in your magic, i own a school where the teachers can help you and i will help your bring your real parents to life again" she said

i shook my head, "No, no no i don't want to be the weird one again" i said making everything shake furiously, "My dear, all the girls there are just like you" she said as i looked at her, "They have magic also, we help them in their magic, and we can help you, if you come with me, i will show you everything" she said

i looked at Vanessa and she was breathing hard, "You lie" i said as i made a knife fly toward her, she moved at it cut her arm, "NOW GET OUT" i yelled as my dragon attacked her, i turned to Vanessa

i made my dragon fire go in through Vanessa's mouth burning her insides, "Please stop" Faragonda said i turned to her, she gasped as i looked in the mirror and my eyes turned to evil yellow cat eyes

i laughed as i seen my mother burn, then i snapped out of it, i remembered i killed people that i killed my mother, i had become the devil, i fell to my knees, "Let me help you" Faragonda said as she extended her arm to me and the house shook, i looked at her, "Get out" i yelled as i extended my arm to her and she started to float

"I'm a threat to everyone, Ill bring my parents to life when i die, tell them I'm sorry" i said crying as i made her fly out, i screamed and brought the building down on myself

* * *

Faragonda was set on the floor gently, she stood up and watched in horror, she heard Bloom scream and the building fell, causing Bloom to die, Faragonda covered her eyes from all the dust, she looked up and seen the Dragon flame, it disappeared

Faragonda teleported the news reporters and Griselda to Domino and they looked confused, "Start filming for all the planets" Faragonda said and they did, "We are here in planet of Domino" the reporter said as she turned to Faragonda "The planet Domino will have life again" Faragonda said against the mic, they turned to the frozen palace

They seen the dragon fire circle it and the ice melted and everything came back to life, they seen the king and queen back to life, everyone gasped Faragonda walked to them

"King Oritel and Queen Marion" Faraonda said, they turned to her and hugged here "Faragonda our friend, where is our daughter Bloom that as freed us?" they asked, Faragonda looked down

The reporter walked toward them, "I am sorry to say Bloom died" Faragonda said as they gasped, "Her power took over her completely, she couldn't handle it, she was made fun of her whole life and had a religious mother that made her pray all the time, she killed the people and her mother in revenge, but when i told her who she really was it was too late" Faragonda said

Marion hugged Oritel and cried, "Her last word were, 'Im a threat to everyone, ill bring my parents to life when i die, tell them I'm sorry' she took me out the house to safety, and brought the house down to herself, and when she died, the dragon flame came here and brought the place to life" Faragonda said as the camera recorded every word

Everyone in the magic dimension now knew the story of Bloom, Oritel and Marion cried and everyone else counseled them, They all cried in the loss of Bloom, the owner of the Dragon fire and who brought Domino back to life


End file.
